The present invention concerns light assemblies, and in particular, concerns a light assembly for illuminating a worksurface with well dispersed, non-glaring light.
Offices and the like are often furnished with workstation based furniture systems which include one or more worksurfaces, and further which include personalized lighting to provide adequate working light for performing tasks on the worksurfaces. In many furniture systems, the working light is provided by light fixtures mounted under overhead cabinets and shelves. The worksurfaces are located generally below the overhead cabinets and shelves, but also extend forward of the overhead cabinets and shelves. Thus, the working light from the light fixtures must be protected/reflected forwardly to fully illuminate the worksurface. A variety of configurations of light fixtures have been designed for this purpose. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,071 to Knauf discloses one such lighting fixture. However, reflected light and/or unreflected light emitted from a linear light source such as a fluorescent light bulb tends to illuminate unevenly, such that there are annoying shadows and uneven areas of light on the worksurface. Efforts to better disperse the light have resulted in light fixture designs including lenses which are costly to provide and assemble; which make bulb replacement cumbersome and difficult; and which detract from the aesthetics of the light fixtures.
Aside from uniformity of light distribution, the known light fixtures often include controls that are difficult to see or reach. Also, assembly and/or installation of the light fixtures can be difficult. Further, many known light fixtures require multiple specialized parts for each style light fixture. Thus, a more modular design is desired having a higher number of common parts between light fixtures and which is easier to assemble and install.
Thus, a light assembly solving the aforementioned problems is desired.